Zodiac Academy: Rewrite
by paupiXfruit358
Summary: Rewrite of the original! My name is Misami Endou, but I prefer Misa. Mamoru Endou is my cousin, and we both love soccer! Set during the FFI. Gouenji S/OC/Kido Y . T just in case! [ON HIATUS]
1. Welcome to Zodiac Academy!

Hello everyone! I really hope you enjoy this version! I've been planning to do this since... The last day of school? Haha anyway, please enjoy!

Just like the original, the actual inazuma eleven characters won't come in until the next chapter!

Disclaimers: I do not own inazuma eleven. I only own my OC's!

(X)

Zodiac Academy. A first class school ranking second in both academic and physical excellence. This school is separated into two groups. The greek, and the chinese zodiac. You are separated by many variables. The biggest one is the entrance exam you take. If you pass you are grouped with people with the same traits.

A girl about five foot three stood in front of the gates. She had long chocolate hair, and deep sea blue eyes. She readjusted her light brown messenger bag, and took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's do this!" She mumbled to herself, and made her way to the office. She looked around, and saw a few girls talking. The group of girls looked at her, and grinned. They quickly ran over to her.

"Hey! Are you the new girl?" A girl with light brown hair asked.

"Well obviously Hailey! She's not wearing a uniform" Another girl with dirty blonde hair said. The two girls started to argue loudly. The third girl smiled weakly. She had dark hair, and very short.

"H-hello... I'm Violet. I'm from t-the greek...r-room virgo..." Violet stuttered.

"I'm Misami, but I prefer Misa. It's nice to meet you!" Misa said with a small smile. The two girls stopped arguing, and cleared their throats.

The brunette grinned "I'm Hailey! I'm from the chinese , room horse!" Misa nodded.

The blonde smirked "I'm Cathy! Greek, room capricorn" Misa smiled, and bowed. "So do you know what room you're in?" Cathy asked. Misa shook her head.

Hailey chuckled. "Well I hope you're with one of us!" Misa nodded as the warning bell rang. The girls said goodbye, and Misa walked into the office.

Misa scanned the room. It was simply decorated, and a few women sat at their desks typing away. Misa smiled, and walked up to the friendliest one. "Hello?" She greeted. The woman looked up from her computer, and smiled.

"Hello dear. You must be Endou Misami?" Misa nodded. The woman nodded "Alright. Why don't you sit down while I look for your papers" Misa nodded, and plopped onto one of the chairs across the room. "let's see..." The woman mumbled as she rustled through a pile of papers. The woman hummed, then grinned "Here we are!" The woman laid out three sheets of paper. "This is your schedule, a map of the school, and an order form for your uniform." Misa thanked her, and stepped into the hall.

Misa walked down the hall, and grumbled in frustration. "Room G-2...G-2..." She mumbled. She looked around, and sighed. "Where am I?" She asked to no one. She forgot to tell the office something very important. She has no sense of direction...

She turned around a corner, and smacked into something hard. "Hey! Watch it!" … or someone... Misa looked up, and saw a boy her age with dark orange hair.

She stood up "Sorry... uhm... I'm kind of new here..."

The boy narrowed his gold eyes "Really? I would have never guessed" He stated sarcastically.

Misa glared at him, and ignored his statement. "Anyway. I'm Endou-"

"Endou Misami. Greek, room Gemini. Obviously lost..." He trailed off, and smirked "Obviously wants my help" Misa stared at him dumbfounded. The boy smirked "Taiga. Hitoshi Taiga."

Misa frowned, and crossed her arms. "Can you just help me?" She asked annoyed.

Taiga pouted playfully "Someone's cranky. If you ask nicely~" He mocked.

Misa huffed "Can you just help me PLEASE?" Taiga grinned.

"Good girl. Now enter the door over there!" He said pointing at the door about two feet from them. Misa facepalmed, and muttered a thanks before jogging off to her class room.

Misa opened the door slightly catching the attention of the whole class. The teacher was a tall buff man. He raised a brow, then cleared his throat to silence the class. "Class. This is our new student." He said, and motioned Misa to come in.

Misa bowed "I'm Endou Misami, but I prefer Misa! I hope we get along!" The class broke into loud chatter. The teacher slammed his book on his desk, and cleared his throat loudly.

"Alright Misa. You can sit... In between the Mori twins. Saitou! Sora! Raise your hands." Two boys lazily raised their hands, and Misa quickly walked over to her seat. The twins smirked, and scooted closer to Misa.

"It's pretty unusual for a new kid be placed in gemini" One twin said.

"We're pretty lucky brother. We get to sit next to such a pretty girl" The other said as he poked Misa's cheek.

Misa chuckled "pfft- thanks?" the three chatted silently through out the whole lesson.

During lunch Misa sat with the twins. "So I heard that you have to be in a club." Misa said as she stuffed another riceball into her mouth. Sora nodded

"Yeah, you can either join tennis or help out at the library..."

Misa raised her brow "what about soccer?"

Saitou shrugged "We don't have a soccer club."

The words echoed in her head for a few minutes until she finally realized what he said. Misa spit out the juice she was drinking, and shouted "WHAT!" Sora patted her back as she coughed.

"Someone's noisy." A familiar sarcastic voice said with a chuckle.

Misa sighed, and lazily turned her head in his direction. "What do you want Taiga." Taiga smirked as he walked over to Misa.

"Nothin' I just wanted to see how the newbie was doing." Misa frowned, and Taiga chuckled. "Aww, is little Misa already being bullied?" He asked in fake concern, and pinched Misa's cheek.

Misa slapped his hand away "No. I'm not." She spat.

Taiga chuckled "That's nice to hear. See ya later kid" He said, and walked away. Misa turned back to her friends. Their eyes were wide, and their mouths hung open.

"MISA. DO. YOU. KNOW. WHO. THAT. IS?" The two shouted.

Misa covered her ears "uhm.. no?"

Saitou resisted the urge to facepalm, and explained. "Hitoshi Taiga is the principals SON. You better not get on his bad side!"

Misa sipped her juice "why?" she asked curiously.

Sora sighed "He can expel anyone he wants! If he doesn't like someone he just tells him mom, the principal, and BAM. They're gone." Misa shrugged, and tossed her lunch bag into the closest trash bin. She walked back to class, and sat in her seat. The twins glanced at each other, then smirked.

(4 months later)

It's been four months since Misa has arrived, and she has made many friends. Her main group of friends are Aaron (aries), Taiga, Collin (cancer), Leon (leo), Violet,Hailey, Samantha (sagittarius), Cathy, Ron (ram), Dante (dog), Molly (monkey), and the Mori twins. The group usually eats lunch together, and hangs out almost everyday. Ever since Misa befriended Taiga the rate of expulsion has gone down, and Taiga isn't 'feared' by the rest of the school body anymore.

Misa walked up the stairs angrily. She ran a hand through her hair, and turned sharply around the corner. She smacked into someone, and yelled "Watch it!" A low chuckle surprised her.

"Lose another round of 'I-want-a-soccer-club' with my mom again?" Misa frowned at her close friend.

"Yes. Taiga you need to convince her! Please!" Misa leaned closely to his face. Taiga laughed, and pushed her away.

"I don't think so kid. This ain't my business" Misa scowled, and sighed. She crossed her arms thinking of a way to MAKE him convince her. Then it hit her. She smiled, and looked at Taiga. Taiga raised a brow. Misa batted her eyelashes, and made a puppy dog face.

"Please Taiga?" Taiga stared at Misa for a while. He kept a hard poker face, and Misa continued her puppy face. She smirked when she saw his eye start to twitch. She mentally counted down {3...2...1..}.

"FINE. I'll ask my mom. Okay! Now stop with that face!" Taiga yelled, and stomped down the hall towards his mom's office. Misa smirked, and skipped happily to class. "works every time." She said under her breath.

(X)

Okay! That was chapter 1! How was it? Better? Worse? Please let me know by reviewing!


	2. Team Zodiac!

Hello everyone! Its been awhile. Sorry about that! I've been having some family and school issues. I'll try to be a little more frequent, but I'm telling you know that I wont be consistent. Sorry!  
Misa: Paupi does NOT own inazuma eleven. She only owns her OC's and the school she created.  
(x)  
It's been a few month since Misa asked Taiga to talk to his mom about the soccer club. He's been avoiding the topic whenever she brings it up. It wasn't like Taiga to keep things from her. Especially something as important as this, but she decided to forget about that for a little. The sports festival was coming up, and her class still needs an event to do.  
Room Gemini stayed after school to discuss their event. The class Rep was a short scrawny boy with slicked back hair and large glasses. Everyone was chatting excitedly. He stood at the front of the class scanning the room to make sure that everyone was there. He smoothed his hair down, and straightened his collar. "We will now begin our meeting for the sports festival!" He yelled over everyone. Everyone quickly shut up, and stared at the boy. He nodded and straightened a few sheets of paper. "Alright. Now these are the suggestions we got in our suggestion box." He cleared his throat. "First one is from Mori Saitou-kun. He says we should do a horror house. His brother seconds that motion." He flipped a page, and sighed as he scanned the sheet. "The next ones are from Endou Misa-chan. A soccer game." He pushed up his glasses. " I don't think that is allowed." He flipped to the next page, but it was the exact same thing. He frowned as he looked at the rest of the papers. "Misa-chan! You're only allowed to send in ONE suggestion!" Class rep groaned as he rubbed his temple.  
Misa pouted "Well, no one else has any idea's! Why can't we pla-" Misa was suddenly cut off by a CD player playing 'Swan Lake', and two girls gracefully walked in. Misa raised a brow along with everyone else. Suddenly a distinct laugh made it obvious who it was. Misa rolled her eyes.  
"Oh~hohohoho~" Laughed a slim woman with long straight pink hair. It was styled into a fashionable ballerina bun. She strut in and looked at the class. "A soccer game? To play such a dirty sport is!" She paused dramatically, and wiped a fake tear. "Unladylike!" Her followers gasped. This girl was Kira Yoshimoto. She comes from a line of professional ballerina's, and always reminds everyone of her 'high class' or her 'upper status'. Kira glanced at Misa with a smirk. {How does that make you feel Endou Misami? You should feel burning shame!} She laughed to herself silently. Kira has also stated that Misa was her rival. Misa never understood why.  
Misa rolled her eyes again at Kira before looking back at the class rep. Class rep nodded "What do you suggest we do Kira-san?" He asked kindly. He, and everyone else, didn't really want to hear her answer.  
"A..." She started, then pondered for a moment. She turned towards Misa, and asked "What do people of your status call it?" Misa narrowed her eyes at her. Kira smirked for a moment, then smiled. "Oh yes! A cafe, but we will not serve your disgusting instant tea. Not even your instant coffee. Kira-sama will have daddy provide the food and beverages. You will be the workers." Everyone looked at each other as kira and her crew stood there smugly.  
Misa pouted as a few students agreed with the plan. "Hey. At least we don't have to do much!" A few girls stated. Everyone nodded, and I was settled. Greek Gemini was going a 'High class' Cafe.

(The Day of The Festival)

"Come on Misa-chan! It can't be that bad." Sora yelled outside of the girls bathroom. Everyone was changing into their butler and maid costumes. So far it wasn't that bad. Everyone was enjoying the costumes, but Misa. She glared at the stupid ruffled skirt with disgust. "The festival is starting soon Misa-chan! Just suck it up and wear the stupid maid dress!" Sora shouted in frustration. Misa groaned loud enough for Sora to hear, and stomped towards the door.

" I feel like an idiot..." Misa spat as she readjusted her ruffled headband. She looked at Sora for some sort of compliment, but only got hysterical laughter. Sora was on the ground holding his gut as tears rolled down his cheeks. Misa scoffed, and stormed towards the classroom. As she was walking she felt something hit her back really hard. "OW!" She shouted and turned around picking up what hit her. A basketball? She heard someone snicker not far from her. She dropped the basketball, and kicked it with all her might. It soared past the other students in the hall, and collided with someone.

A familiar boy with orangey red hair yelped. "Geez! Little Misa is stronger than she looks!" He chuckled as he ran up to her. He was wearing his basketball uniform. "_WOW._**" **He said sarcastically. He grabbed one of her pigtails lightly. "Don't you look adorable" He said then pinched her cheek. Misa glared at him, and smacked his hand away.

Misa crossed her arms "This is so unfair! Why do you guys get to wear your uniforms while everyone else has to wear these ridiculous outfits!" Taiga laughed and patted her head.

"Captains are required to wear uniforms." He pointed at Misa's dress "Wearing these uniforms aren't fun at all. I'd totally want to wear one of those just for a moment." He grinned as he removed Misa's headband and put it on himself. "Don't you think I'd make an awesome maid?" He said making a cute pose. Misa laughed, and snatched her headband back. Taiga smiled "Oh yeah. You should come to the award ceremony ten minutes late." Misa nodded and the two departed.

(Award Ceremony)

Misa changed back to her uniform, and ran to the gymnasium. She was curious as to why Taiga wanted her to come late. She pushed the doors open, and a bright light blinded her. She squinted. "And here is our captain!" A woman said through the microphone. Misa stood there confused. {Captain?} She thought. The spotlight turned off, and slowly Misa's eyes adjusted. Her eyes winded at her friends standing on stage wearing soccer uniforms. They smiled at her, and motioned her to come up on stage.

Misa was over come by emotions. Her eyes began to water as she ran to her friends. She stood next to Taiga who patted her head. The principal walked over to her and held a bright yellow arm band. Misa made small sobbing noises as she put on the band. She sniffled as she looked out at everyone. Many looked at the team disapproved of the mixed team. Misa walked up to the microphone, and took a deep breath. "My name is Misami Endou. I am from Greek room Gemini..." She paused to wipe her tear stained cheeks. "I know many of you do not like the idea of mixed clubs, but I promise that my team... Will not disappoint you!"

(X)

Three months later Misa and her team, the zodiacs, have developed greatly. They even gained some fans! Misa was sitting in the club room watching Cathy and Aaron scream in each others face. Ron was desperately trying to calm them down while Samantha and Taiga watched amused. Cathy's face was bright red with rage. "What! You better take that back!" She shook a fist in front of his face. Aaron scoffed.

"What? You know it's true! Golf is such a boring sport. All you do is try to get the tiny ball in a hole!" He yelled back. The two argued for a good five minutes before Misa started to find this annoying. "At least self defense helps you outside of the club! What are you going to do when someone tries to hurt you?! Are you going to challenge him to a civil game of golf?!" Aaron huffed. Before Cathy could make a witty response Misa banged her hands on her desk.

Misa sighed loudly "You two just dont stop do you!" Misa stood up and rubbed her temple. "Both clubs are great! Now shut up about it!" She screamed as the club door opened. Hailey jumped, then rubbed the back of her neck.

Everyone turned towards her. "Uh... Misa you have a message..." Misa tilted her head and held the letter. She stared at it for a moment, then opened it. [To Misami Endou. You have been nominated to for a spot as a japanese representative for the football frontier international. Please accept this invitation. Meet at Raimon Middle School on March 21 2012.] Misa stared at the letter reading it over and over again until it finally clicked.

She screamed and started to dance around the room. Singing "Football Frontier International!~" She looked at everyone s confused face and grinned before showing everyone the letter. Everyone screamed and group hugged Misa. She laughed. She couldn't believe it. Not only was she nominated, she's going to Raimon city! She might be able to see her cousin after seven years! Her friends let go of her and quickly ran to her house. They helped her pack, and gave her a few items for luck. They also requested some souvenirs. On the day Misa had to leave everyone when to the airport to see her off. She was so excited she could barely stop herself from telling the businessman that sat next to her. {I can't wait!} Misa thought with a large smile

Misa stood in the middle of the street with a blank face. "Where am I?" She asked out loud. She slapped her forehead as she held a paper full of directions and a map. She was lost... again. She groaned and kicked a rather large rock as hard as she could. In the distance she heard someone shout "OUCH! What the? Where did this come from!" It was a familiar voice. Misa quickly ran towards the voice, and saw a boy with dark brown hair and an orange headband. Misa's eyes widened and quickly ran to the boy.

"MAMORUUUU~!" She shouted and tackled him to the ground. Endou yelled as they fell, and looked at Misa confused. He knew her from some where, but he could think of who. Misa giggled and helped him up. Endou stared at her for another moment before asking.

"Do I know you?" He tapped his head as he thought. "You seem very familiar... Hmm" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Misa giggled. He hummed again. His eyes were shut tight and a very arched frown was plastered on his face. His nostrils flared, then he shouted loudly making misa jump. "MAN! I can't think of who you are!" He said very frustrated and annoyed at himself.

Misa started to laugh. She flicked Endou's forehead and scolded him. "How could you forget your own cousin! Idiot!" Misa frowned and huffed. "I'm Misami! Misa. Remember now?" She stared at him for awhile. His mind was slowly registering what she said. His eyes widened, and he pointed at her.

"EHHHH! Misa-chan! It;s been so long!" He looked shocked "What are you doing here?" Misa handed him her letter. Endou looked surprised, then grinned widely. "Misa-chan, you've been nominated?! So have I! We better hurry!" Before Misa could reply Endou grabbed her wrist and dragged her to Raimon.

(X)

I am so sorry guys for being so slow! Schools been a bitch. Anyway, thank you for reading! I home you liked it!


	3. Inazuma Japan!

****GASP** Oh my god. It's been 3 months! I am SO sorry. I've been trying to get caught up with chrono stone, and I got inspired to write another chapter~ For those who are reading my sweetheart fic... I'm not very motivated to continue that at the moment. I'm not stopping though! I just need to find some inspiration! ANYWAY, sorry for taking so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Misa: Paupi does NOT own any thing BUT her OC's!**

**-Paupi**

**(X)**

Misa occasionally stumbled as Endou babbled nonsense. "Just wait until mom sees you! She'll go crazy!" Endou shouted over his shoulder. Misa laughed, and jumped over a little white puppy wearing a purple collar. Misa blocked out Endou's voice as she started to worry a little. The girls division of FFI was always a little later then the boys... why are they so early? Misa yelped as she crashed into Endou. "WE'RE HERE!" He shouted enthusiastically. Before Misa could regroup herself she was pulled again towards what she assumed was the gym. The door was open with a dozen pairs of shoes in front of it. As the two walked in Endou was instantly greeted. Misa took this chance to separate herself from him, and let him have his moment.

As the group was laughing with a green haired boy that was apparently an alien, a tan boy with shaved pink hair looked at Misa. He looked back at Endou. "Hey Endou. Who's the girl over there? I saw you walking with her" Endou smiled, and ran over to her. The group watched as Endou dragged her over to the group. Misa chuckled as Endou was literally dragging her.

Misa stood in front of the large crowd, and smiled. "This is Misami! She's my cousin!" Endou explained. Misa waved with a small chuckle at everyones face.

"Yo!" She greeted.

A boy with blue hair in a ponytail walked over to her. "You're Endou's cousin, huh?" Misa nodded. The blue haired boy smiled. "I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta" He said. The others introduced themselves as well. Not long she was joking around with them as Endou introduced Toramaru.

"Hey. There's one guy who isn't riding it out here" Tsunami stated. "Do either of you know him?" Everyone glanced at the other end of the gym. A shady boy with purple hair leaned against the wall as he combed his ridiculous hair. Endou and Misa shook their heads. Endou walked over to him.

"Were you called by coach too?" Endou asked.

The boy smirked. " And if he did?" He said back with out even looking at Endou.

Misa frowned, and walked over to him. Her hands on her hips. "Watch the attitude Moose head. Can't you at least be decent, and tell us your name?" Misa spat. She felt Endou's hand on her shoulder, and backed off. She continued to glare at the boy.

The boy sighed, and started to comb his hair again. "Tobitaka. Tobitaka Seiya" He stated indifferently. Misa rolled her eyes as Endou gave Tobitaka a large smile.

"I'm Endou Mamoru! Nice to meet you!" He said excitedly. Misa mentally face palmed. '_Mamoru. This guys being a total jerk... and you're still nice to him...'_ Misa let out a small sigh as the gym doors were opened again revealing a man in purple with circle shades, and a beard. Three girls stood beside him. '_He must be the coach everyones talking about.'_ Misa thought. Everyone gathered in front of coach Hibiki. She stood in the back next to Kidou. During Hibiki's speech Misa heard a ball being kicked into the air, and turned around quickly. Kidou had already kicked the ball away from the group.

There was an uproar between Endou's friends and the boy that kicked the ball. Misa stared at the boy. He had a mohawk, and seemed rather cocky. "That makes everyone" Hibiki said with a small smirk. He explained to everyone that they were holding a selection match. Only seventeen members would be selected. As the girls separated everyone they realized something.

"Coach... We have an odd amount of people." The blue haired girl with red glasses stated. Misa looked around, and frowned. She was the last person standing. The others looked at Hibiki. He had a smile across his face. Misa tilted her head confused like the others.

"As many of you know. The FF and FFI have two divisions. The boys, and the girls. This year they want to see if they can merge the two divisions." He stated, and looked at Misa. "Endou Misa, you have been selected as the tester" Misa stared at him blankly. He chuckled. "That means you have an instant ticket into the FFI" He said happily.

Everyone in the room was quiet. The words slowly sank in until- "EHHHH?!" Endou shouted before anyone else could react. Endou quickly hugged Misa. "Did you hear that Misa-chan! You're in!" Endou yelled excitedly. He puled away as Misa stared at him wide eyed. _'I...I'm... in?'_ She gasped loudly, but before she could even say a word she passed out.

Endou winced at the loud thud of her body hitting the floor. He started to freak out. The girls quickly ran over to her. "Don't worry Endou-kun. She just got a little over excited. We need someone to help us carry her to the infirmary." Aki said.

Fudou smirked. "I could-" He was instantly cut off.

"NO!" Everyone shouted in unison, and glared at him.

Fudou smirked "It was worth a shot" He snickered. In the end Gouenji was volunteered to carry her. According to Endou, Misa hated it when Endou would carry her. When they were kids. Endou was giving Misa a piggyback ride, and fell into a puddle of mud ruining her new dress. She apparently still holds that over him.

The other girls went ahead of them to inform the nurse about Misa's situation. Gouenji sighed. He looked down at Misa's sleeping face. He smirked lightly. He could see the resemblance between her and Endou. He walked into the office, and set her down on one of the beds. _'She sort of reminds me of Yuuka...'_ Gouenji thought as he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. He smiled, then left as Haruna walked in with what he assumed was the uniform the representatives would get.

Misa's eyes fluttered open. Her head was pounding, and her arm hurt. She groaned as she sat up. She jumped as she spotted a blue haired girl. The girl smiled. "Hi! I'm Otonashi Haruna." Misa tilted her head. "You fainted" Haruna stated as Misa nodded slowly. Haruna held a bag of ice, "You bruised your elbow when you fell. It's nothing serious though" Haruna stated. Misa smiled, and thanked her as she placed the ice on her arm gingerly.

Misa looked at the the uniform wrapped in plastic sitting on Haruna's lap. "Is that-!" Misa smiled widely. Haruna chuckled and nodded. She handed it over to her. Misa unwrapped it and marveled at the uniform. Haruna chuckled again.

(x)

"OH MY GOD!" Samantha screamed as she hugged Misa. Misa laughed as she smiled at the rest of her team. "We're so happy for you, Captain!" Samantha and Molly squealed. Misa chuckled, then stopped at the sound of classical music blaring from a pair of speakers. She glanced at Endou as he, and everyone (Save students from Zodiac Academy) were looking around confused. Misa groaned loudly as Kira and her friends entered dramatically.

Kira wore a smug smile across her lips as she approached Misa. Misa's team glaring at the rich ballet dancer. "Endou Misa. I, Kira-sama, wanted to give you my blessing" She said as her two friends nodded and complimenting her. Things like 'You're so kind Kira-sama' and 'She should be luck to receive _your _blessing.' Misa rolled her eyes, then saw a little girl standing behind Kira. She looked no older than 4. She wore a little purple dress, and her blonde hair were in pigtails.

Misa ignored Kira's nonsense about how superior she was, and knelt down to look at the girl. "Hello. What's your name?" She asked softly. The little girl blushed, and barely stuttered out her name. Misa smiled. "My name is Endou Misa! Do you like to play soccer?" The little girl smiled, and pointed at the soccer ball Endou was juggling. Misa grinned widely. "You like soccer?! Let's play together sometime!" Misa said excitedly. The little girl beamed, and nodded.

Kira frowned as she was being ignored. She pulled her sister away from Misa. She gave Misa a hard glare, and storms out of the school with the little girl behind her. Misa pouted, then yelped as Taiga put her in a head lock. He chuckled as he messed up her hair. "Quit pouting kid! You just made the FFI!" Misa laughed, and slipped away from him. Taiga patted her head. "It'll be awfully dull without you running around the place." Misa smiled. Violet smiled shyly, and placed a necklace with a turquoise pendent in Misa's hands. It was a little good luck charm. Misa thanked all of them.

Misa looked at Ron as he patted her head lightly. "Don't forget to stretch" Misa nodded. "Make sure to eat regularly" Misa chuckled, and nodded. "And don't oversleep!" Misa laughed, and gave him a hug. Ron blushed, and hugged her back. "Good luck Mi-chan" Misa nodded, and was instantly tackled down by Hailey and Cathy.

"Oi! Misa-chan!" Endou shouted. Misa said her last good bye to her friends. Molly was crying, and Aaron was practically sobbing into Misa's shoulder. Misa smiled, and ran over to her cousin and the others. Misa's team was getting into their bus back home. "We're Inazuma japan!" Endou shouted punching the air enthusiastically. The others followed yelling in excitement. "Was that your team Misa-chan?" Endou asked. Misa smiled, and nodded.

Misa yelped as she was tackled to the ground. She looked up, and saw her team piled on top of her, save Ron who was asking Misa if she was okay. "Hey captain. You better win!" Samantha said with a smile. "Yeah! You're representing us too!" Molly yelled. "We'll be rooting for you Captain!" Aaron said. Misa laughed, and nodded. Endou and the others watched amused. Misa smiled at her team as they got off of her. She got up, and gave them a thumbs up. They grinned, and gave her a thumbs up back. They boarded their bus, and disappeared.

Endou smiled at Misa. Misa smiled back as she held the small pendent around her neck. "Practice starts tomorrow! Make sure to get plenty of rest!" Their new coach yelled. Misa and the others walked into the dorm. They picked their rooms. Misa ended up with a room on the main floor next to Fudou. She didn't really mind it. He was quiet, and she was close to the kitchen.

The sun was setting, and Misa laid on her bed. She couldn't wait to show everyone what she's made of.

**(X)**

**WOW. This took a while! If you liked this chapter leave a review down below, if you didn't tell me what I should improve on! favorite and follow to keep updated when I post a chapter!**

**I also want to thank the people who currently follow/favorite this story:**

**GouenjiMery**

**Ibepurpleninja**

**KatoShuuya**

**Shirou No Striker**

**preciousjewel101**

**xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx**

**Thanks, and I hope you stick around for the next chapter!**

**-Paupi**


End file.
